Byrnjolf Daggerfist
Among the huge ship metal walls of Morkai's Retribution there lies an ancient warrior, waiting for the days when his wisdom may be used. Or the day when he can once again fight as he did in the days of old - the Honoured Ancient known as Byrnjolf Daggerfist. Within the annals of the Abyss Stalkers Space Marine Chapter, this venerable warriors has forged a formidable legend within the Chapter's sagas, whose stories are told on feast days and to aspiring Neophytes. History Life as a Man Before Byrnjolf was inducted into the Space Wolves Chapter, he lived upon the harsh death world of Fenris as a member of the Daggerfist Tribe. It was a simple shore tribe, using the mighty seas of Fenris as its main source of food. Living by such seas wasn't always the safest though, as Fenris could have unpredictable storms or the mighty creatures from below could attack. It was one such creature, a Kraken that obtained the interest of the wolves. Rumors of such a mighty beast flowed across the mighty feast halls of the Fang, and multiple packs of Astartes left to hunt such a beast. Knowing of the many tribes that lived alongside the shoreline, Wolf Priests would also occasionally leave to keep an eye out. Byrnjolf's tribe had prepared to do a usual fishing trip, though they were cautious of the storm clouds above. As a storm was not easy to sail through. The men hunted until dusk without any luck of fish. This was seen as a bad omen as if the fish were gone it meant something large had to be scaring and eating them all. It was then the Kraken attacked. The sea shook as the monstrous creature emerged from the sea, almost tipping the longship. It let out a monstrous roar that sounded like thunder, the mighty gust pushing the ship many meters away. The men of the ship knew that they were no match for such a beast, and so headed for the gap between two glaciers, knowing that the Krakens mass size would not be able to fit in between; and so they put there sails down and raced on. The waves rose high with the mighty beast swiftly behind them. Every now and then it would slam one of its massive tentacles into the water aiming for the ship, each time the ship narrowly dodging it. But then right before the ship was able to each the gap the massive tentacle smashed against the sail, sending it flying and leaving the ship motionless. The men though mainly fishermen, where warriors as every fenrisian was, and set their spears towards the Kraken hoping for death in battle. The men's spears did little to the hulking Kraken though, most reflecting off its iron hard skin, and those that did stick weren't able to reach deep enough for any major damage. Byrnjolf noted this and knew that if any of them were to survive something much larger would be needed. He noted the place that once had been used for the ships sail was none but a ripped pole now and might be enough to damage the creature. Around him, he noted the high glacier walls and how if he were to drop some on the creature, the weight could cause it to crash onto the pole. Byrnjolf made haste to tell his tribesmen the plan and soon they split off in every direction using the longboats small safety rafts. Though these rafts were only intended to hold a man during his fishing, they were all they had. Most of the rafts were flipped or destroyed easily by the hulking Kraken and the mighty waves that surrounded it. As his tribesmen distracted the Kraken Byrnjolf made course for the glacier wall, using his axe and knife to scale the wall. By the time he had reached the top, most of the tribesmen had already fallen to the beast. With a mighty scream, Byrnjolf stabbed his spear into the ice, causing it to crack and slide. As the chunk slid off the glacier Byrnjolf saw what seemed to be the silhouette of a man in the distance for a moment, only for it to disappear the next moment. The last thing Byrnjolf remembered was the hard crash of the chunk hitting the beast and its shrilling cry as the once sails pole stabbed through the head of Kraken. The force of the crash had caused Byrnjolf to be knocked out and when he awoke he was no longer in the sea, but laying in a cave next to a fire with a large hulking man sitting across from him. The man congratulated Brynjolf for the great slay and told him that he was a Wolf Priest and how he had been chosen by Russ to join the ranks of the Vlka Fenryka. Byrnjolf only had heard legends of such beings, and how they would take men and turn them into gods. He accepted the Priest's request and they made haste to the Fang to begin Byrnjolfs new life. Personality ---- Wargear ---- Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Space Marines